Minor Religions
About Minor Religions are religions that have had little influence over the hotline/chatline community. Often having a certain number of followers in both real life and online, though, it does not have any live stream dedicated to it or has been mentioned more than a few times by owners of different chatlines. These religions can be based on real spiritualists, or simply jokes made by fans to pretend to rival certain hotline/chatline owners. African Spirituality Commonly known as Fetishism by many, African Spirituality is the indigenous belief system of those from Africa, often times believing in magic and traditional medicine, this varies from culture, some of which are known as strange to outsiders such as drinking blood, getting your lip disked and many other traditions, sometimes depending on the variation, certain people will have to fight each other to show their worth to their tribe and people. While not all tribes follow these systems, they were still very popular until Catholicism & Christianity came by and usually forcefully converted them. Some of these spiritualistic traditions are still practiced today, one of the most famous of which is Voodoo. This belief has been praised by Jonathon Hills, Considering it Buddhist, despite it not relating with Buddhism at all. Though, due to his version of Buddhism, Jonathonist Buddhism being so complicated and illogical, it really should not be given any thought. Aztec/Mayan Spirituality WIP Egyptian Folklore WIP Kekistani Religion/Kekism The religion of Kekism is based heavily off of the Keki Tribes and eventual people of Kekistan, this was a giant joke coined by 4chan's boards such as /pol and /b against regressive leftists, normies and cucks, often times making fake stories, such as the belief of their lord and savior Pepe The Frog as a meme god, Kekistani aliens, and their prophecy of a man with golden hair who would make his nation and eventually the world great again, this heavily implies that their prophet is Donald Trump. The religion also tends to worship those with autism, claiming that those who have been blessed by Pepe will have special powers, this is referred to as "Meme Magic", this is very similar to the religion of Autistism. It also has been noted to take heavy inspiration from Christianity & Egyptian Folklore. This has been followed by many enemies of Jonathon Hills & the belief of Jonathonist Buddhism. Native American Spirituality While there are many variations, many of which are referred to as Totemism, as they relate greatly with different totems or clans and how they have a certain kinship with certain people, often times clans are based on animals or certain creatures which represent how the person acts in their life. While this applies to most of the variations, this does not apply to all of them. Often times, many different stories and legends have been told from generation to generation, often explaining how certain things came to be such as the creation of the world, humanity and how their tribes came to be. Often times involving many mystic creatures, monsters, and heroes which varied from tribe to tribe. While many people do not follow this spirituality anymore as eventually they were suppressed and/or converted to Christianity, there have been certain groups of people who still do, usually still passed down from generation to generation. In the hotline community, one of which has been followed by Leroy Sinclair against The Jesus Chatline and their religion of Neon Christianity Ram Ranch Religion WIP Category:Religions